


Are dreams really better than Reality ?

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Tim Drake Week 2017 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: As always it's very easy to see some TimKon in this even if it's written to be platonic, Gen, Post-Crisis (DCU), Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Tim Steph Conner and Cassie are the only one who aren't just mentioned, mostly cute...at first, pre-n52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Tim dreams. But should he take this dream literally (hint : not unless he focuses on the very last details)Tim Drake Week 2017 - Day 3 : Dream/Reality





	Are dreams really better than Reality ?

**Author's Note:**

> This happens around the end of Teen Titans v3 and Red Robin.

Tim entered the living room, his arms full of groceries. He tried to call out to the young woman stretched on their couch. Her long blond hair spread over the cushion closest to him she didn't deign lift her head up as she shushed him because "Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone" is sacred. Tim rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen where he put the groceries in their respective places before going back to the living room.  
"Hey Steph" he said sweetly, smiling as he bent down to kiss her softly. She smiled back as she answered with a soft "hey" before trying to move him so he would stop blocking the TV screen. He laughed and moved to the other side of the couch as he lifted her legs to free some place for him to sit down and put them back on his knees. He looked to his right and smiled as he saw a picture of him and Dana hugging on the balcony of the Metropolis Mental Institute he sent her to after the Blüdhaven crisis, with Kon and Bart photobombing behind them.

It was a nice evening, one of their first as a married couple. He was so glad they had managed to get over their own insecurities and learned to trust issues toward each other. Glad that they had finally managed to connect and have an adult relationship. They still had half an hour before Conner and Cassie were supposed to get here for their double date.

Tim cuddled with Steph while he could, knowing that as soon as Conner and Cassie arrived they'd probably be too distracted to really cuddle.

Conner and Cassie arrived with Ma made dinner. They talked and caught up with each other's lives (not that it took long because he and Conner always talked). He and Conner hugged because they did that now. Tim was past his insecurities and education and he didn't hesitate to ask as many hugs as possible from all his best friends (but Conner was taller and broader than all of them, it was safe so he asked many more from him).

Later on he'd have to patrol but for now, for now everything was good.

* * *

 

Tim woke up suddenly and stared at the ceiling. This dream was one he had had for more than a year now. Since Conner was dead.

But now Conner was alive again, so was Steph (and Bart and Bruce and Cass). This dream made no sense. Was it because of his feelings for Steph ? No. He was finally starting to really move on. He and Steph had decided to stop clinging to each other back when he was still looking for Bruce. He also didn't especially want Conner and Cassie back together (he loves them but their story brought everyone more grief than good).

Was it because he wanted hugs (hugs from Conner ? They always made him feel better). But unlike the Tim from the dreams he still didn't know how to ask for them. Which is too bad really, because he definitely needs them more than Dream!Timmy does. He's still barely on speaking term with Bruce and Dick (well he's still on speaking terms with them but the sting of betrayal still burns brightly inside his heart and his stomach). He and Steph don't really talk to each other for fear of falling back to their bad habits. Barbara and Alfred are the only people in Gotham he's fine with right now (well with Helena and Selina, maybe he should try to go talk to Helena at some point, it had really been a while since they last met and asking her to protect Lucius didn't count no matter how glad he was that she answered his call).  
He hadn't talked with Conner, Bart and Cassie outside of Teen Titans business and he wanted more but he didn't know how to ask for it anymore.  
And there's Dana but she's still in a mental institute and he doesn't want to bother her too much.

He was lost. He was alone in his apartment in Crime Alley. And all he wanted was a hug.

Maybe he should get a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's pretty obvious but just in case, I don't ship TimSteph or ConnerxCassie as they're both very melodramatic. That's why they're in the dream, because at this point it's still the best relationships they've all had and that's just sad because neither is good.
> 
> But Tim needs hugs and I want to hate his parents for Tim's inability to ask for simple thing. Also I love Dana and wish they hadn't sent her away 'cause she was the only good parent he ever had
> 
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
